Midnight Escapades
by Eternal Optimist
Summary: Beast Boy likes going for midnight runs in animal form indulging his instincts. Something terrible happends and Beast boy's life is on the line. Read and find out. I've decided that it's going to be BB/Rae cause I love that pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hey this is my second teen titans story but the first one was a poem so this is my first actual STORY for the series. Hope you like it. It wasn't really set at any specific time but I guess it's probably sometime before The Beast Within.

Disclaimer: Don't own teen titans at all though that should be obvious cause if I did there would be MANY more seasons and BB/Rae and Rob/Star moments galore! Now on to the story!

* * *

**Intro**

The sun had just set on another short day and the full moon now hung in it's place in the sky. The crisp winter atmosphere allowed for a clear view of the night sky and the thousands  
upon thousands of pin pricks of light visible across the black expanse. Across in the distance lighting up the sky was the faint glow of city lights. In this area the hustle and bustle of the city was far behind and all that was there was the quiet of the countryside. There was a dark forest of evergreen trees covered in the remnants of the new fallen snow.

**  
Beast Boy's POV  
**  
Beast Boy loved nights like this when he could roam around, freely, indulging in his animal instincts. He would roam through the trees, enjoying every moment of being in his favorite form; a wolf. He ran through the forest like a ghost, knowing every twist and turn by heart. The cold air was whipping through his green fur, the keen senses of his wolf form taking in an overload of data from all around him; the feel of the wind through his fur, the strong pine smell of the trees, the feel of the dirt hard and cold under his paws from the deep freeze and layer of newly fallen snow. He ran with a purpose, heading for his favorite spot in the whole forest, one of his favorite spots in the whole world. He could see the trees beginning to thin out and a faint light getting closer in the distance. He was close.

Emerging into the moonlit clearing he slowed his pace to a steady trot and went to the middle. The clearing in the forest was filled with the bright light of the full moon contrasting sharply against the inky blackness under the canopy of surrounding evergreens. He sank down onto his haunches in the cold snow covering the ground. His thick fur providing much needed protection from the elements. Breathing in deeply and closing his eyes, he allowed his animal senses to take over completely. His keen nose once again picked up the comforting and familiar scent of the pine trees. His ears pricked forward and he listened to the sounds the night around him. He could hear the faint sound of animals scurrying across the ground. His wolf's stomach growled in hunger at the thought of a easy meal, causing him to inwardly shudder in disgust. He tuned the wolf's senses out and gazed up at the bright orb in the sky. The distant cry of a wolf pack shattered the silence of the clearing. Beast Boy's heart soared with excitement and joy at the sound as it rang out answering them in kind. His voice joined with that of the other wolves as they filled the night with their song.

**  
Hunter's POV  
**  
Gazing down into the snowy moonlit clearing from his vantage point high in the tree top he could feel his strength draining with every minute spent in the unbearable cold. He had waited patiently all night for the perfect target to come along into sight and he was growing weary. He gazed up at the sky for a moment taking note of the thousands of stars that could be seen. The full moon illuminated the sky with its bright glow. The cold metal in his grip was freezing his already numb digits. He rubbed his hands together for warmth and turned his gaze back to the clearing. His eyes widened in relief at the shadowy shape entering the clearing from the darkness of the trees. A wolf… just what he had been waiting for. All he had to do was finish and get out of there. He watched carefully as the creature entered into the light of the clearing and his breath caught. What wolf was this to be such a strange color? His hear raced with excitement at the thought of bagging such an unusual trophy for his collection. Despite his excitement he exercised self control and patience. He had waited too long to risk this on being too eager so he waited for the perfect moment to strike. Not only was the animal's color so unique but his behavior was so strange for a wolf. Where was his pack? Why was he just sitting in the clearing? He pushed aside these questions and focused on his goal. He raised the laser scope of his rifle to his eye and aimed for the green animal.

**  
Beast Boy's POV**

Through the wolf's nocturnal instincts Beast Boy could feel himself growing tired from the late hour. He gazed up at the night sky one last time then finally got up on all four of his powerful legs. The slight breeze shifted directions and a new scent filled his nostrils, one that cause his fur to instinctively bristle and his ear to flatten back against his head. He bared his teeth and emitted a low growl. Beast Boy knew something was wrong, his wolf senses and instincts were on high alert for danger. He felt like someone was watching him.

**  
Hunter's POV  
**  
Up in the trees the man continued to watch the strange wolf, his gun raised into position and ready to fire at a moments notice. His eagerness was starting to get the better of him. Any minute now and he would have the perfect opportunity to take down his new trophy. Being an experience hunter such as himself he was very good at positioning himself upwind from the his targets, but as he felt the slight breeze shift directions he knew instantly that he had to act fast. As he saw the wolf ears flatten and heard the growl rumble from its chest, he knew the creature had picked up his scent. As his eyes met that of the wolf's he felt himself hesitate. There was something distinctly intelligent about its gaze, almost human, as he saw the emotions play out in its eyes. Confusion, shock, and finally, fear and understanding. He finger already on the trigger, he squeezed and fired ignoring the uneasy feelings.

************

Beast Boy's POV

A faint snow began to fall as Beast Boy's eyes scanned the trees for signs of the danger that his wolf senses had told him was lurking somewhere in the darkness. His enhanced night vision picked up a large shadow in the trees with a pin prick of red light coming from it. He stared at it intently trying to process the image. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he caught the glint of a pair of human eyes and the metallic gleam of the rife. Everything went silent in the clearing and time seemed to slow down. He stared into the hunger's gaze and felt his heart thundering in his chest. With no time to react a loud explosion broke the silence of the night and echoed off the trees. He felt an excruciating pain rip through his furry chest and an ear splitting howl of agony tore from his throat. He felt a liquid fire running through his veins, his mind clouding with pain. What had happened? He couldn't remember, with the pain fogging up his thought and overriding his common sense. He felt something stick and wet matting his fur down and gazed down seeing a large red stain running down his green coat and staining the once white snow a bright crimson. His eyes widened as his thoughts began to come together through the haze of pain. He'd been shot by a hunter! He saw the darkness beginning to seep thought the corners of his vision as he fought to stay conscious. His body weakening with the loss of his blood.

**  
Hunter's POV**

The hunter watched as the bullet impacted the wolf's chest with a spray of blood and smiled in triumph and pride. The earsplitting howl of agony rang out loud through the night. He watched the wounded animal struggle and knew it wouldn't be long now. He climbed down from his tree stand, not fearing anything from the wounded wolf. It was far too injured to cause him any harm. Despite his belief that it was harmless now, he still approached with caution, his gun held in both hands. Stepping slowly over the snow he began to cover the distance between himself and the wolf.

**  
Beast Boy's POV**

Beast Boy heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching him through the snow. The crunching sound of snow and ice bringing him out of his haze of pain. He turned his head and stared menacingly at the hunter. The wolf's instincts of survival were becoming stronger and stronger. Fight! Kill! Survive! The pain of the wound only served to enrage his wolf's mind even more. The instinct to lash out become overpowering as the man drew closer. He felt himself growl deep from his chest as he got into a position of attack. His instincts took over. The "fight or flight" response kicked in and since he couldn't run he fought. Beast Boy felt his mind go numb as the wolf took over and lunged at the man who was now so near to him. He clamped his powerful jaws down onto the man's arm shaking his head viciously. A spray of blood came from the now ruined extremity. The man screamed out in pain and with his good arm used the gun as a club and tried to beat the wolf off of him. Beast Boy ignored the blows and continued to attack this time trying to lunge for the man's throat. With one last attempt the man swung the rifle and hit the wolf across the head. With a whimper of pain both from the bullet wound and the beating he sank limply to the ground. He felt himself change back unconsciously to his normal form falling to his knees in the red snow. His gaze grew darker as he began to loose his battle to retain consciousness. His last thought being of his friends, the Teen Titans. The man's eyes widened in horror and the wolf before him changed form from wolf into a young green teenager. What was this? What had just happened? The man remembered the stories his friends had told him about a group of teen heroes who protected their city. It must've been one of those Teen Titans his hunting buddies had told him about. He wrapped his coat around his wounded arm and ran as fast as he could, disappearing into the darkness of the trees.

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes slowly as he came back to consciousness. Snow was falling heavy all around him as he lay on the ground flat on his back. Looking up he noticed clouds covering the sky and all around was pitch black. He shivered, his teeth chattering violently. His body numb with the harsh winter chill. He tried to sit up and cried out in agony as fire burned through his chest and back. His head screamed out in protest. He looked down with his eyes careful not to move his head. A ragged hole through his uniform and crimson stain dripping down brought back a wave of memories and nausea. He saw the blood on the snow around him. As he recalled the events that had let to his current condition, fury race through his mind along with the pain. He wasn't some dumb animal yet that hunter had shot him like nothing more than another trophy. With his vision still swimming from the loss of blood, he grabbed the communicator from his waist in a shaky grip. He could feel his mind beginning to slip back into unconsciousness as darkness again began to creep into the corners of his vision and take over. He pressed the distress signal on his communicator and once again sank into oblivion. His communicator began to beep steadily and flash a tiny red light. The homing signal was turned on and hopefully help would be on the way.

* * *

A/N  
OK this was just the first chapter. I will hopefully be adding more soon as I am currently in the process of writing. Since I'm not finished with it yet I am completely open to suggestions. But I will say this... If there are any pairings at all I am a die hard BB/Rae fan and a Star/Rob fan. So if you have any suggestions, comments, or constructive criticism... feel free! That last part was originally the start of chapter 2 but I decided to include it in this chapter instead.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there people here's another chapter for my story. I really hope you enjoy it and think it's a good follow up to the first chapter… and for all those "hits" I see with no review I really wish you would give me some feedback to work with here… and for those who put the story on alert… it would mean a lot of see some feedback.

Disclaimer: As always… I don't own Teen Titans and never will.

* * *

It was 3 am at Titans' Tower and all the residents slumbered peacefully in their beds oblivious to the missing member of their team. The darkness outside still filled the sky and the heavy snow was beginning to lighten up. It would not begin to get light for quite some time yet. The common room was devoid of all signs of life. Not a single sound could be heard.

A loud shrieking siren and flashing red light broke through the silence of the tower and echoed off the walls startling every one out of their deep sleep. Robin raced through the halls and into the common room at top speed, his uniform already on. He was completely alert and ready for trouble despite having been awoken from sleep. Starfire flew into the common room almost hitting Robin in her hurry and landed on the ground beside him. A black portal opened up in the floor beside them and Raven appeared in a flurry of her dark energy. Cyborg charged through the door, his mechanical body not at full power from the incomplete charging of his batteries.

Starfire rang her hands anxiously looking around at the worried faces of her friends.  
"What is the matter friend Robin? Why have we been awakened from our sleep?"

Robyn ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at the ground as he tried to answer but was cut off by Cyborg.

Cyborg groaned with exhaustion, yawning loudly He stretched his arms and legs, wincing as his metal joints creaked and popped.  
"Ya Rob what gives man? It's the middle of the night."

Raven gave them her trademark blank stare and stated monotonously, "Ya Cyborg let's all just go back to sleep and ignore the distress signal and hope it'll go away." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "That's the kind of attitude I would expect from Beast Boy."

Robin shook his head in frustration as he once again tried to answer.  
"There's a…."

"Robin speaking of our friend… have you seen Beast Boy? It appears that he is absent."  
Starfire looked around the room at all her friends, having finally noticing that Beast Boy was now where to be seen. She looked at Robin with concern.

Robin sighed, his eyes widening. He threw his hands up into the air in frustration. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. The trouble IS Beast Boy. Or well, at least it appears he's IN trouble."

All their eyes widened and Starfire gasped. Even Raven's usually calm, collective mask failed her as she let out a cry of surprise. None had seen Beast Boy since late that afternoon but as mischievous as the changeling was he usually stayed out of trouble. This came as a shock to all of them especially so late at night when no one had even known he was gone.

Raven took a deep breath trying to steady her emotions. She couldn't afford to get worked up over something that could potentially be nothing. Knowing Beast Boy this was all a stupid prank. "How do you know he's even in trouble?"

Robin walked over to the large screen TV and hit a small red button on the side of the console. With a slight whirring sound a keyboard appeared from the base and Robin hit a series of buttons. A large map covered the TV screen; a small flashing green light appeared and blinked furiously off towards the left side. The Titans stared in wonder at the new feature that they had never seen before. They all turned to Robin with eyebrows raised. Robyn grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a new feature I added to the communicators for emergencies. It's still in its trial phase so only Beast Boy's communicator is equipped with it." He turned his back on the others and faced towards the screen watching the beeping light.

Cyborg looked at him questioningly staring at the beeping screen. "What exactly is it?" He looked around at the other Titans who were wondering the same thing but just hadn't voiced their questions.

Robin eyes darkened with worry, a shadow falling over his features and his fists clenched. As he spoke his voice was low and filled with concern. "It's a distress signal, sort of like a panic button. It's designed for use in the event that one of us is too incapacitated to verbally contact the others. I told Beast Boy about the trial so he knows what pushing that button means." He turned back to face his friends, the worry visible on his face even through his mask. His eyes hardened with determination as he looked them each in the eyes. In an instant he went from concerned friend back to team leader. "Cyborg. Get a lock on his signal. Starfire and Raven search the whole tower for Beast Boy really quick just to be sure while we're waiting on Cyborg."

Raven felt her heart plummeting into her stomach at the thought of something bad having happened to Beast Boy. Not again! She shouldn't been feeling this way… she shouldn't been feeling at all. Especially for him! He was a good friend and nothing more she tried to convince herself that she would feel this worried and afraid if any of her friends were possibly in danger. She didn't feel any more for Beast Boy than she did for any of the Titans… right? She flew through the halls of the tower trying to accomplish her task as fast as she could. With her dark energy she threw open Beast Boy's door. Nothing. She paused momentarily to glance around the room. It was a disaster but in a way it was perfect because it represented his personality to a tee. She gave a small smile at the sight of all the piles of dirty clothes. A pile in the middle of the room blew up in a burst of Raven's powers. Raven groaned in frustration and raced back out of the room and back towards the common room to meet up with the others.

Cyborg typed furiously on the keyboard protruding from the TV screen trying to get a lock on the signal coming from Beast Boy's communicator. The light from the screen illuminated his features, showing his mask of concentration. Robin stood over his shoulder watching his friend's progress as the computer gradually zeroed in on the signal, narrowing down the search area. Starfire and Raven entered the common room and Robin glanced over at them. The small shakes of their heads and the look of disappointment on their features confirmed what he already suspected. Beast Boy wasn't here. Robin knew that despite Beast Boy's jester attitude even he was more mature than to pull a prank like this. A beep from the computer and a triumphant cry from Cyborg signaled that the deed had been done. Cyborg looked at the screen in confusion his voice uncertain as he read off the results. "According to this BB's about 15 miles west of the city. I know that area; it's a popular place for hunters and poachers this time of year. There's nothing there but trees. Why would he be there?"

Robin didn't bother to answer his question. The situation was looking even more grim by the minute. He looked around at all the other Titans, seeing his worry and fear mirrored on each other their faces as well. He was surprised to see that Raven looked to be the most concerned of all for the shape-shifter's safety no matter how hard she was trying to hide it.

"Titans! Move Out!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. I've been trying my hardest to keep them all pretty much in character. OK so this was the second chapter I hope those of you who read it enjoy it and I would always appreciate some feedback. I promise the next chapter you'll see Beast Boy again. I just had to do one chapter from the other Titans' perspective too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! I've been writing up a storm here. Got this little story into my head I just can't seem to stop till I get it all out. I think so far this might be the longest chapter which I guess isn't really saying much since my chapters are all a little on the short side. I really hope those of you who have read this story have been enjoying it so far.

Disclaimer: Really? Again? Do I have to...well if I must. I don't own the teen titans duh people.

* * *

The rate of snow fall was increasing by the minute, and the temperature was dropping at a steady pace. The air was almost completely white with the cold flakes and a harsh winter wind was blowing. In the near blizzard like conditions the whir of an approaching helicopter could be heard over the fury of the winter storm. Up in the sky amid the white flakes the aircraft struggled against the wind and decreasing visibility. The pilot struggled to maintain control.

Robin watched the flashing radar display on the helicopters LCD screen. It showed a green blip getting closer and closer until the helicopter was right on top of it. Robin glanced around the cabin of the helicopter at all the passengers on board, his teammates, his friends. The tension and anxiety was palpable in the air. Cyborg sat in the far back corner staring sadly out the window at the ground below. Beast Boy was his best friend, like his little brother. Robin knew how hard this must be for him. Starfire's eye usually bright with happiness and energy were now dull and pained. Though Robin never admitted it he wished more than anything that he could take all her pain away. Raven sat silently, her face as passive as it has ever been but Robin could see the truth in her eyes. The truth that she would never admit. He knew how much she cared for Beast Boy even if she never showed it and he knew that Beast Boy cared for Raven just as much. If only they weren't too stubborn to admit it. He sighed and gazed out the window into the maelstrom. This was his team, his family, and he let one of them down. Beast Boy was like Robin's little brother. The one who was annoying as hell but you loved anyway. He knew it had been a good idea to test out his new panic button on Beast Boy because the guy was pretty accident prone but he hadn't really planned on the situation being so dire. He glanced around at his friends' sad faces. All accounted for but one, who was currently lost out in the middle of this blizzard in God knows what kind of danger. Looking towards the struggling pilot he realized that there would be no way to land in this kind of weather. He tapped a button on his headgear and turned the speakers on and the pilot did the same.

"Robin, this is as far as I can take you. I can't land in this kind of weather; it's hard enough just to keep this bird in the air. I can take you low enough though that you should be able to jump out easily."

Robin was disappointed but it wasn't like he hadn't been expecting it. They had come too far to turn back now especially when one of their own was in trouble. He looked around the cabin and motioned for his teammates to turn on their headgear. "Guy, this is our stop. Star you're going to take with and Raven you're going to take Cyborg. The pilot's gonna take us low enough to jump out. Starfireand Raven once Cyborg and I are on the ground, you're going to search in the sky above the trees. Cyborg and I will cover the ground. If anyone finds anything send a signal and we'll find our way to your location. Cyborg called the hospital and they have the night staff and a MEDEVAC on standby if necessary. Each of your communicators has been equipped to pick up the homing signal on Beast Boy's."

The helicopter struggled against the wind and sank lower towards the ground. The pilot concentrated intensely on staying aloft but getting low enough for the young heroes to safely jump to the ground. The particularly strong gust of wind hit helicopter sending it pitching forward. The pilot scrambled with the controls to get it stable. They had to go now because the helicopter couldn't take much more.

Robin looked around the group and signaled them to get ready. He looked at the pilot and nodded. The pilot hit a button and the side hatch of the helicopter slid open. Robin glanced down at the ground. It wasn't that far down. He raised his hand and motioned the other titans to get into position. Starfire came up behind him and grabbed him under the arms from behind and flew out into the night and down towards the ground. Raven grabbed Cyborg and followed Star's path towards the ground. The wind whipped the two girls around as they carried their teammates and deposited them in the snow. Cyborg opened the display on his arm and activated the homing device. The other three took out their communicators and turned on the tracking signals. Robin looked around at the dark snow covered forest in front of them. If this had been any other time he might've taken notice of how picturesque the winter scene looked but instead he ignored it and focused his mind on finding his missing friend.

"All right this is it. We're going to split up and track Beast Boy's signal. Star, Raven if you find anything let us know." Robin stated. He was all no-nonsense team leader now.

Raven and Starfire nodded and took to the sky searching for Beast Boy. Flying was hard through the wind and the snow, but they struggled on in hopes of finding him. Back on the ground Cyborg turned to Robin. His eyes were serious and his expressions grim. "Rob what do you think the odds are that the little guy's OK? I didn't want to ask but I have to know."

Robin placed a hand on his metal friend's large shoulder. His expression equally grim but his voice filled with determination. "I honestly don't know Cyborg but if there's any chance at all that he's out there and alive, we have to keep searching."  
Cyborg and Robin nodded to each other and took off into the forest following the blips on the communicator.

Raven stared down at the ground intently watching for any sign of him as she flew over the tree tops. The snow and wind were trying to blow her off course and the bitter cold was slowly sinking its way into her skin and causing her to shiver. A small shield of dark energy in front of her kept the heavy snow from falling into her face and obstructing her vision. It had been an awfully long time since they had received that distress signal from Beast Boy and since then the weather had only worsened. She had been flying for close to 20 minutes now without seeing any sign of him and her hope was beginning to diminish. Her throat constricted painfully at the thought of him injured or…. she couldn't even think it. They would find him and he was going to be okay. He had to be, he was Beast Boy. Who would be there to try to make her laugh, to try to make her feel like she belonged, to be her friend? Beast Boy was the only one who ever went out of his way to try to make her feel better, and even though she never told him, she really appreciated all he did for her. She pictured his cheesy smile as he told her yet another stupid joke. His emerald green eyes and skin. The dare she say, cute, fang that protruded over his lip. He was so kind to her and she loved him for it. Yes she truly loved him for it. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and felt ashamed. She would not cry! She couldn't cry, she refused to! She bit her lip as a single tear ran its way down her cheek and froze on her skin. The top of a nearby tree became encased in dark energy and the snow exploded off of it in a flurry of white powder. Raven sighed inwardly and shoved all the surfacing emotions back down once again and continued her search.

On the ground Cyborg and Robin ran through the trees in silence following the steady green pulse of light coming from their communicators. Over the last 20 minutes the pair had noticed that the light had begun getting closer, meaning they were almost to Beast Boy's location, wherever he may be. Cyborg looked around the once thick forest and realized that the trees were beginning to thin out. They must be nearing of clearing of some sort. Cyborg turned to Robin and pointed this out. Robin only nodded his agreement in return and they continued forward in silence. Some five minutes later they emerged into a large clearing in the forest trees surrounding it on all sides. Robin glanced at his communicator once again and noticed that they were almost right on top of the green signal.

Robin grabbed Cyborg's arm and they both stopped running. "According to this Beast Boy should be here somewhere. This is where the signal's coming from." They both turned away from the monitor and looked around the clearing for signs for Beast Boy. Over in the center of the clearing there was a large hump in the snow and a puddle of red marring the stark white of the snow. They didn't even spare a glance at each other as they both took off running full speed towards the red mass, knowing instantly that they had found what they were looking for. As they neared Beast Boy they could see his green skin had a pale bluish tone both from blood loss and from the onset of hypothermia. There was a ragged hole in his uniform where the blood had been coming from. The flow of blood had stemmed to a trickle. A large purple bruise covered the left side of his face. Both Robin and Cyborg paled at the sight of their friend so still and lifeless. Cyborg whipped out his sensors and immediately went to work assessing the situation. He tried to remain clinically detached but it was hard considering it was his friend who was lying in a puddle of his own blood. Cyborg felt immense relief wash over him as his sensors detected a heartbeat, not matter how faint it was, it was still present. He turned to Robin after he had assessed his friend's injuries his face grim.

"He's still alive for now thank God. He's got a heartbeat but it's really faint and he's lost a lot of blood. Not only is he in a state of shock from his injuries but he appears to have a small degree of hypothermia. Lucky for him since he's part animal, he's able to tolerate the cold much better than any of us. He appears to have been shot. That's what the wound is. I don't know why or by who…" Cyborg trailed off not knowing what else to say and he looked to Robin to see what he would do.

Robin took in all of the knowledge with relief. His friend was still alive, so Robin hadn't let him down yet. He felt a fury like none other. No one hurt his family, his little brother like this and got away with it NO ONE! There was someone out there with a Titan's blood on his hands and Robin and the others were going to find him! That was a promise. Robin unclenched his fists, pulled out his communicator and called Raven and Starfire to tell them where to meet. Robin turned to face Cyborg. Cyborg flinched at the look of complete hatred and rage on the boy's face. "Call the hospital and tell them to get here as fast as they can no matter what it takes." Cyborg nodded and walked off a ways away from Robin and sent out the message. Robyn gripped Beast Boy's hand. "Hold on Beast Boy. Help's on the way."

* * *

A/N: Alrighty then! I hope you dear readers have enjoyed this chapter! Oh and for those who might wonder... no it's not a slash fic. Robin is just acting his part of the protective older brother that I imagine him as. It might possibly end of being BB/Rae though I have to admit. I absolutely LOVE the BB/Rae pairing, but I guess it depends on how this whole story plays out. I hope that doesn't deter any potential readers away from continuing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey yet another chapter for my story here. Thanks to those people who have reviewed it or alerted it. It means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Cyborg paced around anxiously. A large trench was beginning to form in the snow. He glanced down at the clock on his arm display, and threw his hands up into the air in frustration. "Where is that chopper? It should be here by now! Beast Boy's dying and they're not even here yet! Those idiots need to do their jobs!" He continued on ranting and venting his fear and frustration out, still pacing back and forth. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around in a huff. Robin stood there with an understanding expression on his face. Cyborg's head dropped and his shoulders slumped.

The boy wonder glanced over at Beast Boy still laying on the ground now covered in a bright yellow cloak to help his injured body retain what little heat it had left. From where they were a few yards away they could see his small body shaking with cold and blood loss. Robin sighed and looked back at Cyborg who was still staring at the green form.

"They'll be here. I guess with the weather it's just taking them longer."

They both walked back over towards Beast Boy. As they neared his body Cyborg heard a small painful moan emitting from him. His eyes fluttered opened as he began to regain consciousness. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other for a split second then quickly ran to Beast Boy's side, relieved that he was awakening. Robin noticed the way Beast Boy flinched as they came up beside him and instantly felt guilty.

Beast Boy felt the world slowly coming back into focus as the darkness began to give way to light. He opened his eyes blinking a few times to adjust to the lightness that had begun to creep into the sky. He heard a noise from beside him and his heart almost stopped in his chest as he remembered the hunter. He jerked his head over ignoring the flash of pain that seared through his temples. He gazed up at the two familiar faces looming over him. In his surprise he tried to sit up, crying out as the pain in his wounds flared to life. He lay back down in the snow and noticed the yellow cloak covering his body. Intense relief washed over him, he was saved! His friends had found him! He saw the fear and worry on both of their faces. "So I take it this isn't heaven?" He joked as he smirked at them, trying to make light of the terrible situation. He cringed and groaned as a massive wave of pain hit him again. He felt his mind beginning to slip back into unconsciousness once again despite shouts from Robin and Cyborg who were trying desperately to keep him awake.

Raven and Starfire flew through the snowy sky towards the clearing in the trees. Robin had gotten a hold of them and explained the situation to them. It didn't sound good. Raven's mind was struggling to grasp what Robin had told her. Beast Boy couldn't be as injured as he had said. Robin must've been exaggerating. He had to be. The strange sense of numbness she felt inside wasn't due to the cold weather. Her mind was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the approaching clearing in the trees.

Starfire glanced across at her dark friend. She knew how Raven felt about Beast Boy. Practically everyone except Beast Boy himself knew, and Starfire knew how worried Raven was even if she was unwilling to admit it. Starfire herself was terrified. Beast Boy was her friend, a very good friend. Despite her hardy Tamaranian physique she could still feel the chill of the cold beginning to get to her. Starfire glanced down at the trees and saw the clearing getting nearer. She spotted Robin and Cyborg both hunched over a green figured sprawled out on the ground. Starfire looked over to Raven beside her, and saw that she wasn't paying attention. She reached over and tapped Raven on the arm feeling guilty as she jerked back in surprise. Raven glared at Starfire who only ignored her friend's harshness, understanding that her anger was only an outlet for her fear. She pointed to the ground and the figures below. They both descended and landed in the snow.

Starfire covered her mouth and gasped at the gruesome sight of her friend's blood spread all over the snow. Tears began to run down her cheeks. Raven's eyes caught sight of the red snow on the ground all around Beast Boy and the red stain that had gradually begun to soak into the yellow cloak. Her eyes widened at the sight of his pale blue/green skin tone, and the sight of so much of his blood spilled on the ground. She tried to swallow the painful lump in her throat. She felt a hand on her shoulder and realized that she had been staring blankly at Beast Boy. Starfire's comforting touch shook her out of her trance, and she schooled her features into a calm mask, trying to close off her emotions

"What happened? How'd he get hurt?" she asked Robin in her monotone voice. She tried to feign indifference, but the slight cracking of her voice betrayed her feelings. Starfire looked anxiously back and forth between all her friends, tears still on her cheeks. Despite the tears her eyes were now filled with fury aimed at the person who harmed her friend. "Yes friends, how did Beast Boy come to be harmed so greatly. Who has performed such a vile act against our friend? We must seek him out immediately and avenge beast Boy!" Her green eyes were alight with flame. The anger in her voice and the glow her of eyes caused even Robin to falter slightly.

Cyborg shook his head. "We don't know who did it, but we do know that he was shot." Forgetting her façade Raven gasped as this knowledge. Someone had SHOT the boy she loved. Whoever did this was going to pay for it severely.

Cyborg looked at all of them in turn. "I don't know why or by whom, but we WILL find out." They all nodded their agreement. No one hurt their friend and got away with it. Everyone turned slightly and looked at Raven. Robin voiced the question everyone had been wondering. "Raven is there anything you can do for him?" Somehow he knew the answer to the question even before he asked it but he had to ask anyway just to be sure.

Guilt tore through her heart painfully. If only she could heal him, even partway then maybe he would stand a better chance. But his injuries were too severed even for her powers to heal partway. She felt so useless. She refused to look Robin in the eyes instead focusing on Beast Boy as he lay on the ground.

"His injuries are too severe for my powers to handle. It would most certainly kill both of us if I even tried." They could hear the guilt and self loathing in her voice but didn't comment on it. This wasn't the time for teasing. Maybe once everything OK and Beast Boy was out of the woods, Cyborg would consider it as ammo.

The blizzard had gradually begun to let up and visibility was improving. The sounds of a distant helicopter could be heard approaching their location. Cyborg looked up at the sky and saw the aircraft as it prepared to land. They all backed out of the way as it descended to the ground, the draft from its rotors sending snow flying everywhere. From the helicopter came a team of four people; two pulling a stretcher and the other two carrying a large red equipment bag. The team quickly went to work getting Beast Boy reading for transport to the hospital. One of the paramedics went around asking them all questions about Beast Boy's medical history and what had happened. They answered the questions as best as they could with what little knowledge they had. Once Beast Boy was stable and ready for transport they loaded him into the helicopter. One paramedic looked at the team of superheroes and said, "You know that we're obligated to inform the police about any gunshot wounds we treat? Once your friend's awake we'll have to bring in a police officer to question him. You guys will have to file a police report."

Much to everyone's surprise it was Raven who spoke up. "We're counting on it. We're going to catch the person responsible for this."

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. Beast Boy's now on his way to the hospital for treatment finally! And the Teen Titans are getting ready to put that stupid hunter 6 feet under. (Well they want to anyway, but let's hope they'll handle it without breaking TOO many laws...)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey this the 5th installment of my story! I really hope you all like it! For those of you who are following this story and not reviewing for shame on you! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and it's always good to have some feedback to go off of to hear what people think of what's going on in the story. They also help inspire my muse. For those people who keep alerting this story or favoriting it and not reviewing... the button at the bottom is also very useful for leaving comments too. I'll continue this story regardless to number of reviews cause if I don't go through with it it'll bug me majorly. Kinda like starting a book and even if you hate it you still have to finish it just to know what happens.

Disclaimer: Once again for the record... I don't own teen titans

* * *

The emergency crew took Beast Boy in their helicopter. The Titans called the pilot who had taken them to the search site to come get them. When he arrived, he took off after the MEDEVAC and took them to the hospital. The blizzard like conditions had long since subsided and but the harsh winter chill still remained in the air. As they flew to the hospital, the shock of what had happened was finally starting to settle in and everyone was stunned to silence, lost deep in their thoughts. No one knew what to say or if they should say anything at all. The pilot just stared ahead as he flew. He felt guilty, like he was intruding on their privacy by being there while they grieved. No one looked at each other; they just stared out the windows and waited to arrive at their destination.

As they arrived at the hospital the crew touched down on the helipad where there was a medical team on standby to take Beast Boy into the hospital. The other helicopter carrying the Titans touched down on the helipad beside the MEDEVAC and the Titans ran into the hospital doors after the medical team.

The bright lights and stark white walls of the emergency room were almost blinding, and made the whole team feel uncomfortable. Raven shuddered, the scene bringing a cliché phrase to mind about the light at the end of the tunnel. The phrase was one that wasn't comforting in any way given the present situation. The sharp smell of antiseptic characteristic to all hospitals made their noses burn and feel sick to their stomachs. Nurses and doctors were hurrying about to various rooms with equipment and medicines, paying no attention to the superheroes that stood there looking lost. Finally they were noticed by a kind looking nurse who stopped to question them.

She walked over to them from behind a desk cluttered with folders, and covered with various beeping monitors that were monitoring the current patients. Recognizing them instantly her eyes widened in alarm, but she quickly covered it up. Her expression softened sympathetically as she saw the anxious, worried looks on each of their faces. She smiled slightly at them and nodded gave a short nod of greeting. "Is there something I can do for you? Someone you need to see?"

Robin quickly took charge and explained the whole situation to her. She nodded with understanding and went to look through a small file on her desk. Around them nurses and doctors were beginning to take notice of the group of heroes in the emergency room and spared them quick glances as they went about their business.

"It appears that your friend in currently in the X-ray department to see the extent of the damage. I don't know the situation yet but I will inform you as soon as any more is known about his condition." She sighed softly. This was the part of the job that she hated and she prepared herself for their adverse reactions. "I'm afraid this is a restricted area though. I know you're worried about your friend but I'm going to have to ask you to go to the waiting room like everyone else." Her eyes implored them to understand, that she was only doing her job. She couldn't make exceptions even for the Teen Titans.

"I do not understand. We wish to see our friend, why can we not do so?" Starfire questioned, her eyes wide and innocent. The nurse looked calmly at all of them and sighed with regret. She had to do this so often that it was really starting to eat at her conscience. The dark haired female Titan that she knew to be the one called Raven was giving her a murderous glare. The nurse saw beyond the glare into the hurt buried deep inside. The saying "if looks could kill" immediately sprang to mind. The nurse stared at the ground, really starting to dislike her job as she saw the pain on the girl's face. Despite their disappointment both Robin and Cyborg knew that it was for the best. Robin walked forward and placed his hand on the nurse's shoulder comfortingly. She looked up at him, his eyes filled with understanding. They both did a job that was stressful and hard on them. For a moment she felt a flash of sadness for the young heroes who had to go through so much hardship and bore so much responsibility for their young ages. Robin looked the nurse in the eyes and smiled.

"We'd really appreciate that." Robin headed towards the doors that lead to the waiting room and motioned for the others to follow him. They did so but not without regret. Raven cast one last angry glance at the nurse, who only smiled sadly in return.

The atmosphere of the waiting room was disheartening to say the least. Filled with friends and family of the numerous patients inside, anxiously awaiting news of their loved ones. In the far corner of the room there was a married couple who sat huddled together, the woman crying into her husband's shoulder, while he himself struggled to force back his tears. The Titans sat off away from the other people crowded together. Starfire was crying into her hands. Robin glanced at her torn as she cried. He wanted to comfort her but he was embarrassed. Finally, he scooted over to her and gently pulled her into his lap, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. Robin shot a glare at Cyborg as if daring him to say something, but Cyborg wisely kept his mouth shut. Raven sat off a little ways away from her friends her eyes trained blankly on the floor.

Raven mind was in a state of turmoil. Beast Boy was constantly annoying her but that was one of the things she had fallen in love with about him. He had always tried to make her feel better, and even when she thought she was alone, he had gone out of his way to prove to her she wasn't. After Malchior had broken her heart he had made a special point of spending a lot of time with her, despite the numerous times she had shot him down. There was a painful lump in her throat as she tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to well up. She felt so pathetic! She was losing control of her emotions way too often now and it usually had something to do with Beast Boy. She knew she was fighting a losing battle, as it became harder to breath. She felt her resolve cracking, and her throat burned. A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Hey Raven, you OK?"

Raven jumped at the voice and cold hand on her shoulder. She tried to turn away but the hand gripped her should more forcefully, and turned her around to face him. Cyborg gazed down at her, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of Raven's face screwed up in pain, trying to fight back the tears. He immediately put his arms around her despite her protests and struggling. As he hugged her, something inside snapped and a floodgate opened up behind her eyes. She sobbed into Cyborg's shoulder. He whispered comforting words to her to calm her down. Everyone in the room jumped in shock as two chairs exploded to pieces. They glanced over at raven crying then turned their eyes way, pretending nothing had happened so as not to embarrass Raven.  
The doors to the waiting room swung open and the nurse from the emergency room walked in.

"Teen Titans… I have some news about your friend Beast Boy. If one of you could come with me."

* * *

A/N: Since this story kind of being written as I go or at least only a chapter or 2 in advance I'm going to start taking suggestions from reviewers if anyone has anything they wanna see. I think this chapter is a little shorter than some of my other ones but I really hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Sorry if Raven seems a little OOC but I was trying to convey that burying her emotions for Beast Boy was like way too hard to do.


End file.
